We R Who We R
by Pool-Sempai
Summary: He didn't see why the Host Club thought they would think Kasanoda needed a makeover. To Harry, the Yakuza heir was just perfect the way he was. After all, it was his "scary" face that he fell in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is a Ritsu Kasanoda/Harry Potter pairing. Don't like it? Too bad I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Hatori Bisco respectively. I'm just borrowing their wonderful works in order to entertain the few individuals, who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:**He didn't see why the Host Club thought they would think Kasanoda needed a makeover. To Harry, the Yakuza heir was just perfect the way he was. After all, it was his "scary" face that he fell in love with.

**Warning:** This story contains comical violence, homosexual content, offensive language, mentions of abuse, etc. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue anyway and get upset, then I don't really want to know about it at all. You should've known better and accepted my warning. Before we get started there are several things that I should warn you about before you get started. There will be some things in the Harry Potter canon that will be changed in order for it to fit this universe I am trying to create. If there will be some bashing, I don't believe so, but if it exists then it will be light bashing more than anything else. Hopefully you will be able to live with that.

* * *

_**We R Who We R**_

Chapter 1: The Apathetic Beauty and the Unfashionable Beast (Part I)

* * *

Harry sighed as he was shoved up against the wall by the hand grasping the collar of his white oxford shirt. Staring up into angry brown eyes of the thug, whom was currently trying to shake him down, he couldn't help but sigh again tiredly.

It seemed that his ability to attract bullies hasn't changed, and if anything had grown stronger.

This was the third time since he set foot on Japanese soil that he has ended up in this exact same scenario. Not even a week since he arrived in Japan, and he has already been accosted by thugs, whom all saw him as the perfect target for their criminal shenanigans.

Not that he could blame them of course, just being a foreigner already placed a target on his back. But combined with the rest of the package, anyone with ill-intent on their mind would see him as the perfect victim.

Much to Harry's displeasure, he didn't grow to reach the same height as his father before him (as he hoped) due to the malnourishment and neglect inflicted upon him during his childhood. Instead he now stood at the unimpressive height of 5'3", a wisp of a young man. His tousled soot black hair framed his face becomingly, and accentuated his sharp and exotic features.

While it would've at one time hurt his pride, the Wizard would admit that his features were too sharp to ever be considered beautiful or even ruggedly handsome due to the mixed features he gained from both of his parents. Bottle green eyes stared out of a classically pale face, which was expected from his European heritage. Along with his high cheekbones, pert nose, and full lips, he really couldn't ever be considered manly in any way physically speaking.

Sadly, all in all, his appearance just gave off the impression of a kitten to anyone who met him.

A harmless kitten, therefore a target, which was why he was in the very position he was in at that moment.

"I'm going to ask again _gaijin_, how about you let us _borrow_ your wallet…judging from the quality of your clothes, surely you can spare us a little cash so we can enjoy ourselves for the night right?"

Others who possessed weaker wills in his position would've agreed and gladly handed over everything they owned without complaint if it got them away from being harmed. At any other time, these thugs would've gotten their way.

Unfortunately for them, they chose the wrong target.

"And once again, I'm going to have to decline your request."

Silence fell within the small walkway at the response.

Behind the taller male holding him up still despite the slack-jawed look on his face, his three lackeys sputtered in indignation as they snapped out of their stunned dazes.

"WHAT!?"

He raised an eyebrow in response to their outbursts; the dark-haired boy slowly tilted his head to the side and seemed to stare down his nose at the four males despite being held at about eyelevel with the four of them.

"I believe that I answered clearly the first two times, but since you seem to be hard of hearing…I guess I could repeat myself once more."

Grunting softly as the grip on his collar tightened almost painfully, the green-eyed male once again locked gazes solely with his main aggressor's. An ugly sneer was on the brown-haired man's face as he leaned forward, their noses brushed against each other's as he growled.

"Oh, so you're some kind of smartass huh?"

Shrugging indifferently, Harry snorted.

"It's better to be a smartass than a dumbass….unfortunately you and your _friends _over there can't say the same."

The deadpanned look on the petite boy's face along with the insult infuriated the four of them, and the other three closed in the circle around Harry. One of the three younger men pulled out a switchblade and soon held it against Harry's neck.

Despite being in danger of having his throat slit, Harry looked at them no emotion whatsoever, no fear, no anger; his face was a blank slate.

Snarling, the bleach blond holding the knife pressed it against his skin lightly enough not to stab into his neck, but enough to cut and draw a small trail of blood.

"You dare insult us and treat us like we're idiots? Do you want to die _boy?_"

Leaning his head back against the wall and (thankfully) away from the knife a bit, he frowned.

"Now, now, I don't consider you lot as idiots at all…"

The smug grins that began to develop on their faces collapsed as he continued emotionlessly, "…calling you guys idiots would only be an insult to stupid people."

Bellowing out in anger, the leader slammed him into the wall behind him causing Harry to hiss in at the sudden action as well as the slight pain that shot up his back from being slammed into the bricks.

"I'm tired of this little bastard!"

Turning to look over his shoulder at the faux blond, he motioned over towards British boy with his head.

"Kenta, kill this punk…we'll just have to take the money from his corpse!"

Laughing, Kenta brought the knife up to his mouth and dragged his tongue against the sharp edge of the blade with a perverse look of pleasure clear on his face.

"It would be my pleasure boss, though I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed…I definitely would've liked to have a _go_ at him, he looks like he would've been a _tight_ fit...just my type."

Sighing once again, the wizard decided that enough was enough.

It was already bad enough that he allowed this situation to get this far, and he knew it would be best for him to stop them so things didn't get worse than it already was. With a twitch of his fingers, he prepared to summon the Elder Wand to his hand when another voice shattered the tense atmosphere.

"What the hell are you bastards doing here in Kasanoda territory?"

Blinking slowly at the unexpected interruption, Harry's eyes drifted away from the muggles in front of him to the direction the voice came from.

Immediately, his eyes widened a little at the sight his supposed _hero_ made.

Standing a bit behind their little _party_, was a young man that was around Harry's age. His flaming red hair was in stylish dreadlocks, which reminded Harry of his old housemate Lee Jordan, and purple shades kept Harry from seeing his eye color. Much to his surprise, the boy was wearing the uniform of the school he had just finished enrolling into not even two hours ago, which consisted of a blue blazer jacket with a black tie that had a purple line going down the middle over a white button-up shirt.

He also wore black slacks and black loafers, which were pretty much the standard part of the required uniform. The green scarf with yellow polka dots around his neck however wasn't part of the uniform, and Harry was sure that his friend Luna would've fainted in horror at the way that it clashed so horribly with the entire ensemble. But the most disturbing thing (to everyone but Harry) had to have been the little boy whose hand was in his own, whom seemed to be regarding the entire situation as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The two apathetic boys only locked eyes for a second before nodding in mutual understanding.

But their little moment was unnoticed as the victim's (Harry's) aggressors seemed to forget him completely, and turn their attention the walking fashion disaster. Kenta, the bleached blond, stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his baggy slacks while tilting his to the side.

"Hah! Who is this loser who thinks he can boss us around?"

Behind him, the other lackeys agreed while the one holding him seemed to still be frozen as he had when he first looked over at the redhead who spoke. Noticing the slight shaking that was steadily growing worse by the second in the hands holding him up, Harry tilted his head to the side in interest.

'_Does Idiot number one recognize him or something?'_

When his feet suddenly hit the ground, he could only blink as the guy hit the bleach blond in the back of the head with a curse.

"IDIOT! Don't you know who that is!?"

Groaning at the assault, the false blond gritted his teeth while glaring at his so-called leader in anger.

What the hell did it matter who this fashion reject was? It wasn't like he could do anything to them, especially with the backing they have. Glancing over at two and was shocked to also see them completely petrified over this freak. Turning his gaze back to the redhead, he narrowed his eyes just in time to see the interrupter of their fun tilt his head down so his eyes were visible. As soon as he saw the fierce glare and fearsome scowl, dread and quickly dawning horror began to encompass his entire being.

"I-it can't be…K-k-KASANODA!?"

Harry noticed the slight twitch at the side of the dread-head's lips before both corners of his mouth tilted down causing his scowl to deepen. The four surrounding Harry began to tremble as the one they knew as _"Kasanoda"_ stepped away from the elementary school kid and towards them slowly. Stopping just right in front of Kenta, he leaned forward and a sound slipped from his lips.

"_**HRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNHHH!**_"

The screeches that escaped the thugs themselves were inhuman. They scrambled to run away down the pathway while begging for their lives. Harry did nothing but watch his rescuer, whom didn't turn back in his direction until he was sure that the group was gone. Green eyes watched intently as "Kasanoda" slipped his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, his left hand causing the chain connected to his belt to chime.

Slowly the guy turned his head halfway to look back at him before grunted.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking slowly, Harry nodded his head and stood to his full height while brushing off the imaginary dirt that was on his sleeves. Once he was sure that he had gotten rid of any possible blemish on his outfit. He turned his full attention to "Kasanoda", only to see that the other was staring at him intently. Tilting his head slightly, the Brit wondered if the boy had something to say, and that was when he remembered that he himself had an obligation to thank him.

Nodding, he bowed slightly (as he had been taught by his many tutors) before standing upright.

"Thank you for your assistance, the three of them were beginning to become a pain to deal with…"

Apparently getting what he was wordlessly asking, the dread head nodded before grunting back, "Kasanoda…Ritsu Kasanoda, and don't worry about it…those bastards should know better than to prowl around our territory anyway."

A small smile formed on Harry's face as he took in the other's becoming blush that was growing darker by the second. It was after a few minutes of silence that the elementary school kid a bit to the left side of them broke the silence.

"Alright, I was told to walk with you back to your house…I have piano practice in a bit so could you speed this up?"

Kasanoda sputtered while Harry only sent the younger boy a small polite smile.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I too need to go take care of something."

Walking back the redhead, Harry smiled before bowing slightly again and continued to walk down before crossing over into another street. Once he was far enough, he came to a halt and closed his eyes. The memory of the dread heads fearsome scowl and blazing cinnamon brown eyes (much to his surprise), caused Harry's heart to flutter. A slight blush formed on his face at the thought of the embarrassment the other showed at being thanked, and how despite the teen's rough exterior…the wizard could see the pure heart that lay underneath.

Forcing down the blush he accepted what he felt and after a few more moments of silence, he slowly opened his eyes and smirk, "Before that, there is something that I need to take care of….it is good to know that we're going to the same school."

With that he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

After the embarrassment that he suffered the other day, Kasanoda Ritsu was going to give that Host Club a piece of his mind. The Yakuza heir only wanted for Morinozuka Takashi to teach him how exactly he was able to make so many friends, despite having the face of a guard dog from hell!

But instead of receiving help from his idol of sorts, he was being toyed with by the rest of the Host Club. He stood there watching Suō Tamaki write things on the white board with a dry erase marker, blabbing on about this and that. Next to the board was the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, as well as Haninozuka Mitsukuni. All three seemed to be playing along with the taller blond. Ōtori Kyōya had his back facing the group, reading some kind of newspaper. Mori was standing off to the side with his usual wooden expression, while Fujioka Haruhi watched everything with a look of complete exasperation from the aforementioned host's side.

Clenching his fist, he could feel the blood vessel in his temple throbbing as his irritation grew to new heights.

'_Even right now they are treating this like a game!'_

The tap of the pointer in the blond's hand against the board brought his attention to his words.

"As of today, the battle to reinvent Bossanova's image begins in earnest! As this is our first day, I know everyone must be anxious…but try to remain calm! Let the ideas flow!"

Gritting his teeth, Ritsu finally lost it at the mocking "Yes sir!" that the idiot three responded with.

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE YESTERDAY DIDN'T HAPPEN! THANKS TO YOU FOOLS I HAD TO SUFFER SO MUCH HUMILATION!"

Immediately everyone's attention snapped in Ritsu's direction, and the twins scoffed before leaning in towards each other.

"What was that," they both asked while staring at him with judging eyes before looking at each other with matching smirks.

"Man! Does that guy had a sever persecution complex or what?"

Twitching at the blatant disregard for his feelings, his attention was then turned towards Tamaki, who only shook his head.

"I ask that you forgive the twins, as it was their playful immaturity that caused your unfortunate experience yesterday…" Tamaki began as he placed a hand on Kasanoda's shoulder, and ignored the indignant protests from the twins.

"But don't worry about all of that, we shall all we can to help change yourself so you will be able to make some friends!"

Shocked, Kasanoda couldn't help but feel a bit happy over the offered assistance. Yes, the attempt yesterday had been a bust, but at least they seemed honest about trying to help him. If the Host Club were able to help him, then maybe he would finally be able to do what he has always wanted all along; to make friends.

"Ah, it seems we have a guest."

The ambiguous voice of the "Natural" Host brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned around along with the rest of the Host Club. When he noticed the person standing there, Kasanoda gaped unattractively at the sight of the foreign boy he had helped the previous day. But unlike the previous day, he was wearing the Ouran Academy school uniform though there were slight modifications here and there, but not enough for him to get reprimanded for it.

But what really caught his attention was that he wasn't paying any mind towards any of the attractive hosts standing near him.

No, the only one in the room that this foreign teen seemed to have eyes for was him!

* * *

Tamaki stepped forward and cleared his throat before smiling charmingly towards the black-haired young man, who was making his way towards them. The Host Club King could barely contain his excitement at the sight of the cute student. He was definitely as cute as his precious daughter!

"Welcome to the Host Club! As the King of the Host Club, is there something I could do for you my little kitten?"

For a moment, the green-eyed boy only stared at Tamaki blankly before shaking his head. Refusing the hand that was held out to him, he ignored the blond's attempt at a greeting. The black-haired boy turned his attention from the blond, who was now sitting in the nearest corner surrounded by the other hosts, who were making attempts at cheering him up. He turned his gaze back over towards the stiff Kasanoda.

The tension in the room rose as the two boys did nothing more but look at each other, and the Host Club only found themselves watching the strange situation to see how it unfolded.

Ritsu's cheeks were a dark pink as he looked into intense green gaze that seemed to be searching for something in him. What he was searching for, Ritsu had no idea, but the way he looked at him caused the redhead to squirm in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Hosts watching them intently and he felt his anger bubbling up inside of him once again.

'_I have no idea what this guy wants, but I don't owe him anything!'_

Suddenly shoving his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, Kasanoda leaned forward and fell back on his natural reflex. Narrowing his eyes at the other, he made a mental note that after the Host Club helped change him, he would apologize for what he was about to do. For a split second, regret flashed through his eyes and the other's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"HRRRRRRRRNNNNNHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Whatever reaction Ritsu was expecting, it wasn't the one he received. If anything the foreign boy's eyes grew darker and a slight blush formed on his face much to his confusion.

Suddenly the boy reached forward with his hands and grasped his face. A squeak erupted from the Host Club King as the boy tugged Ritsu's face down to his own and slanted their lips together in a kiss. Silence reigned in the Third Music room as the Host Club watched the shorter boy dominate the Kasanoda heir's lips until the redhead's legs gave out from under him. It was obvious that this wasn't one of those sweet romantic kisses, which Tamaki fantasizes about sharing one day with Haruhi.

No, this boy was ravaging Ritsu's mouth and from the muffled whine that came from Kasanoda, the boy was extremely skilled.

Minutes later it was obvious that Kasanoda was running out of breath as the black-haired boy slowly broke the kiss, revealing a line of saliva that connected their tongues. As Kasanoda breathed in heavily, unknowingly showing off a more vulnerable look than anyone thought he would be capable of. The other boy was completely calm, though a pink tinge was clear on his cheeks.

The Hosts only continued to gape in complete shock before Haruhi's voice broke the silence.

"T-that was kind of hot…"

Everyone turned their gaze towards the "Natural" Host.

What in the hell was going on!?

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Okay well that was interesting. I'll go ahead and get started with the next chapter of this, as I plan on not having them go on longer than about 10 chapters. It shouldn't take long for me to finish this. Obviously this will contain slash, and some smut. That was a plan I've had as soon as I came up with this idea.

Hopefully you all enjoyed this! If you didn't well then sorry, but there are other stories on the site.

Later,

**Pool-Sempai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This story is a Ritsu Kasanoda/Harry Potter pairing. Don't like it? Too bad. Apparently I went on my account and saw that my story had been deleted for some damn reason. I swear I fixed the disclaimer on there, but what the hell ever I guess. I reposted the first chapter along with this one. Hopefully I don't come back and see it gone again. If it is then it will just be on this site, because I'm not in the mood.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Hatori Bisco respectively. I'm just borrowing their wonderful works in order to entertain the few individuals, who actually read my attempts at storytelling. _**I am not receiving any money for this!**_

**Summary: **He didn't see why the Host Club thought they would think Kasanoda needed a makeover. To Harry, the Yakuza heir was just perfect the way he was. After all, it was his "scary" face that he fell in love with.

**Warning:** This story contains comical violence, homosexual content, offensive language, mentions of abuse, etc. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue anyway and get upset, then I don't really want to know about it at all. You should've known better and accepted my warning.

* * *

_**We R Who We R**_

Chapter 2: The Apathetic Beauty and the Unfashionable Beast (Part II)

* * *

Suō Tamaki could admit that he has never met anyone quite like Potter Harry, the newest addition to Ouran Academy. The blond, like some of the other hosts, was currently gaping at the foreigner, who was sitting before the Host Club sipping tea without a care to the looks he was receiving from them. He just couldn't believe how the Brit was acting as if he hadn't just walked in, and locked lips with another man!

As if it wasn't anything unusual at all with the strange situation!

Tamaki wasn't homophobic; he just really didn't understand the appeal of another man beyond a platonic aspect. Yes, he could appreciate a man's looks and even personality, but he just loved women too much to turn to men. Of course, he could see how even a man would be attracted to the British boy sitting across from them.

Potter Harry possessed an androgynous beauty that could attract anyone's attention. His facial features were too sharp to ever be considered beautiful or handsome, but he did have a _wild_ beauty to him that along with his messy black hair and unnaturally green eyes, only made him more exotic. An appeal that his darling little doves would positively love!

'_Potter-kun is definitely host material for sure…I should talk to Kyoya about the idea…'_

Shaking his head, he returned to his original train of thought. But whether this boy was Host material or not, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the green-eyed boy obviously had a more than untoward feelings for their latest project. The same project, which was still sitting in the position the Brit, left him in after spontaneously kissing him into submission.

Glancing over at the redhead, who was still staring off into space in a daze, the King of the Host Club turned his attention back to the slender teen before them. Bringing up a hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat.

"Potter-kun, forgive me but I'm a little confused…"

At the sound of his voice, the boy pinned him in place with his intense green gaze. The weight in the boy's gaze reminded him of how his grandmother, and how every time she sees him she seemed to b judging him. But unlike his grandmother, this boy didn't seem to deem him as something lower than the dirt beneath his feet.

He closed his eyes and politely smiled as he brought his teacup towards his lips, "What exactly are you confused about Suō-san?"

Taking another sip of his tea, he then placed it down onto the small table sitting between them on the small saucer he had been given, and rested his hands in his lap. His eyelids fell to half-mast as Harry took in the entire group, who were eager to hear the reasoning behind his actions. And he saw no reason to lie to them, as he found that he honestly didn't care much for their opinion, but it was only fair that he explained himself.

'_I did invade their territory and basically caused their __**project **__to short-circuit…'_

Frowning briefly at the thought of just how this so-called Host Club treated his hero, and (_hopefully_) his future significant other, as something that needed to be worked on wasn't pleasing at all. He, himself, saw no reason for a makeover. After all, Kasanoda was perfect just the way he was.

'_It was his __**scary**__ face that I've fallen in love with after all…though his vulnerable face is becoming a very close second in my book all things considered.'_

At the thought of the face the redhead made after his knees gave out on him, made something primal rear its head in Harry. It had taken all he had not to just ravish the taller male right then and there, regardless of the witnesses that they surely would've had. Blushing slightly at the arousing idea, Harry brought his hand up to his face to clear his throat and hide the slight pinkish tint to his cheeks hidden.

"Yesterday I had been accosted by a couple of blokes, whom were trying to persuade me to part with my wallet…since I refused, it seemed like they planned on roughing me up a bit."

Looking over in the dazed redhead's direction, his eyes softened quite a bit which shocked the Hosts observing him.

"Seeing as I'm not the biggest bloke around, I was in a pretty sticky situation until Kasanoda-san had stepped in and drove them away…I appreciated the assistance rendered to me."

Picking up his teacup once more, he closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"It was sometime after our short interaction that I was surprised to find out that I felt more than just gratitude towards Kasanoda-san, which led to what you witnessed earlier."

Hearing this, Ritsu snapped out of his stupor and snapped his head over in Harry's direction. Brown and green connected and neither looked away from the other. Slowly, Ritsu got up from his place on the floor and made his way over to the shorter male. Faster than they could blink, the Yakuza heir was holding Harry up by his collar before anyone could protest against the movement.

"_**Hrrrrnnnnh**_! Who do you think you are, coming in here doing and spouting off crap like that! Who put you up to this? Tell me who it was, and I just might not beat you to a pulp for being a part of this stupid joke!"

Tilting his to the side, Harry observed the other quietly while holding up a hand towards the Hosts, who seemed as if they were going to interfere.

"This is no joke Kasanoda-san…I am in love with you."

The pure conviction in those words and his entire being stumped the brown-eyed teen as his face was once again flushed with his embarrassment. He released his hold on Harry, whom landed lightly on the ground and stepped forward to grasp his still raised hands. Cinnamon brown eyes watched in shocked fascination as the shorter male pressed soft lips against the knuckles.

Stiffening, a very visible shiver ran through his body and he yanked his hand back. Taking several steps back, Ritsu pointed towards him with his face taking on a tomato-red hue.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH ME DAMMIT! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I'LL FUCK YOU UP!"

Much to the redhead's horror, and the Host Club's continued shock, a slight flush grew on the smaller boy's face at those words. It seemed that instead of scaring him, Ritsu's words had the opposite effect.

"Please do, I won't mind…in fact I just might enjoy it if you did."

Gaping, Ritsu brought his hands up to grasp at his hair in complete and utter disbelief at the situation the he had somehow found himself in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Without waiting for another word from the green-eyed boy, the Yakuza heir turned tail and ran out of the Host Club room with the loud slam of the large oak doors; leaving complete silence in his wake.

Suddenly a loud sigh fell from the foreign teen's lips as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes still on the doors with an eyebrow raised questioningly. He brought up a hand to his chin, and rubbed it briefly.

"Was I too blunt? Fleur was very adamant that I should make my feelings, it helped with her and Bill after all…maybe I should've taken Neville's advice?"

Dropping his hand from his chin, he placed it onto his hip and closed his eyes.

"It seems I will have to switch up my strategy then…"

That statement finally seemed to snap the Host Club out of its daze, and Haruhi stepped forward.

"Ah, Potter-san…"

Hearing his name, he turned his head to look at the female in the boy's uniform. Crossing his arms, the young man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes?"

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Haruhi cleared her throat before continuing.

"What do you plan on doing now? I don't think that Kasanoda-kun will be showing up for the rest of the day."

Humming, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess he won't…I guess I'll just head home and try again tomorrow."

Squawking, Tamaki came forward along with the twins. All three of them gawked at the boy as if they had never seen anything like him before.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AGAIN?!"

Nodding without any hesitation, Harry clenched his fist all the while his face remained blank. And while his facial features would make people not believe his words, it was his bright green eyes that convinced them that he wasn't lying about his feelings.

"In order to convince Kasanoda-san that my feelings are true, I will have to make sure to prove them every day until he gives in."

As one, the twins face faulted while other members only shook their heads. The only one who didn't react was Tamaki, who was shaking slightly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Haruhi noticed and moved towards her Senpai with concern clear on her face.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

Before she could say another word, the blond 2nd Year lurched forward and placed his hands onto the shoulders of the tinier male. The other hosts could see the sparkles hovering around their leader, and could feel that growing sense of dread welling up inside of them.

Harry himself only raised an eyebrow in a silent question as the older boy looked at him with tearful violet eyes.

"I AM MOVED BY YOUR CONVICTION POTTER-KUN! WHILE I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR ATTRACTION TO BOSSANOVA-KUN, I DO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T HELP WHO YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH! LOVE IS SOMETHING THAT ANYONE SHOULD FIGHT FOR AND SO WE, THE HOST CLUB, SHALL HELP YOU WIN BOSSANOVA-KUN'S HEART!"

Green eyes widened slightly for a split second before what looked like gratitude was practically shining within them. Harry nodded and shared a look with the now enthusiastic 2nd Year student.

Immediately, the blond Host turned to the others, and gestured towards Harry.

"THEN IT IS DECIDED! POTTER-KUN SHALL BECOME PART OF THE HOST CLUB IN ORDER TO SPEND TIME CONVINCING BOSSANOVA-KUN OF HIS FEELINGS DURING HIS APPRENTICESHIP UNDER MORI-SEMPAI!"

Harry only bowed slightly at the waist, and looked at them all with a bored look.

"Please regard me kindly."

As one, the rest of the Host Club (minus Huni and Mori) sighed.

They could just tell that this was going to be a weird few days.

Soon the Host Club ended for the day, and Harry made his way towards the entrance of the school. On his way, he ignored the small amount of lingering female students, who seemed to watching him and whispering among themselves breathily. Disregarding them, he turned his attention towards more pressing matters.

'_I need to fire-call Fleur, there has definitely have to be more than what she had told me…'_

With that last thought in mind, he moved to step out of the school gates when something caused him to pause. Immediately turning on the heel of his loafers, he turned his gaze in the direction that the gardens of the school were in. For a split second he had thought he felt some malicious intent, but after a moment realized that it was only a faint echo.

Narrowing his eyes, he made a note to himself to investigate a little more the next day.

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

_Groaning, Ritsu bit his lip as he tightened his hold on the dark locks of the person whose head was in his lap. The head of his cock was enveloped in their mouth, and the moist heat that surrounded him was causing his legs to go weak. Half-lidded cinnamon eyes watched as the other's head bobbed up and down as the kneeling figure continued to take more of him into their mouth with each thrust._

_A gasp flew from his lips as a hum caused vibrations to stimulate his aching shaft even more, while delicate yet slightly callused hands played with his balls. Ritsu's face was flushed a bright red with sweat forming on his brow, while his eyes were glazed over in pleasure. It was the tongue that licked the underside of his cock in combination with the other's moans around it, and the tight squeeze on his balls that caused him to come._

"_AHHhh!"_

_The person kneeling in front of him hummed in appreciation all the while swallowing his cum, almost enthusiastically. Suddenly, the unknown figure pulled away from his slowly softening prick with an obscenely arousing pop just in time for one last glob of seed to land on their chin. A hand left his thigh, and rose up to catch the dollop before it trailed down. _

_Ritsu watched that finger as if in a trance, as it brought his come to swollen pink lips. _

_Blushing, he watched as the pushed the finger into their mouth in an imitation of what they had just done. A moan slipped from those lips that had brought him pleasure, before the other dragged the digit out with a pop. The tip of their tongue slipped out from between their lips and dragged sensually across their lips as the corners of their lips curled up into a smirk. From beneath dark bangs, very familiar unearthly green eyes peered up at him, dark with desire._

"_Mmh…well I don't think that's enough for me…no, I want more…will you fill me up Kasanoda-san?"_

Pitching forward in his bed, his grip pulled on his hair as a shocked yell erupted from his mouth and disturbed the peace of the entire Kasanoda compound.

"_**WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD I DREAM ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!**_"

Ritsu's face was flushed a deep red and his heart was beating a mile per second as he tried to calm himself down. It didn't help matters that he could feel the mess that he made in his boxers, as well as the quickly growing boner he was getting as flashes of his dream hit him at full force. Gritting his teeth, he yelled in anger and jumped up to his feet on his bed and slung his pillow to the side as those green eyes flashed in his mind's eye once more.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the shoji door to his room being slammed open by Sendo Tetsuya and a few of his other subordinates.

"KASANODA-DONO! ARE YOU ALRIG–"

Everyone froze as Ritsu slowly turned towards them, accidentally revealing the tent in his boxers as well as the wet spot only making it even more obvious. If the redhead's face was red before, it only got even more so before darkening to an almost purple color. His eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened as snarled at them.

"_**HRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING BARGING UP IN MY ROOM LIKE THIS?! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MURDER YA!"**_

Faster than the speed of light, the group scrambled to lest they feel the wrath of their young master. Tetsuya particularly was blushing just as much as Ritsu was; after all, it was the first time he had walked in on the other male in such an embarrassing position.

'_It will probably be best if we don't mention it…better yet completely forgotten about what we saw.'_

Judging from the looks of some of the others, that was probably the best choice.

Back in his room, Ritsu burrowed himself inside of his blankets, his mind still running frantic at the fact that his subordinates had caught him in such an embarrassing position. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth while clenching his fists within his comforter. Just thinking of the dream caused him to blush like a high school girl.

It isn't the fact that he had morning wood that he was embarrassed about, it was the fact it was that British kid was the one who caused it!

'_This is all Potter's fault! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS!'_

Gnashing his teeth, Ritsu suddenly shot up from his bed as he made a decision.

'_I will make you pay Potter for embarrassing me like this!'_

Nodding to himself, he quickly got ready for the day and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I will definitely get that guy to tell the truth…he has got to me messing with me! T-There is no way that he could like…someone like me…"

Cringing as familiar feelings of self-loathing filled him, he then shook his head.

"That's why I'm hanging around the Mori-senpai and the rest of the Host…If I was like them, maybe…"

Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes.

"I just need to make them take me more seriously!"

Nodding once more, he walked out of his bathroom and out of his room. Just before he walked out, he grabbed his school bag that was sitting next to his bed. Slinging it over his bag, he gripped the strap and began to walk down to the main entrance. Once he arrived, much to his embarrassment, the others were all there kneeling like they usually were. Shaking his head with a sigh, he walked down the open pathway left for him.

"Good luck today, Young Master!"

Grunting, he walked out of the front gate with determined steps.

'_My training under Mori-senpai starts today, so I have to be ready to face anything that they might throw at me!'_

Ritsu was determined to become a more likeable person, in order to make some friends that he could play "kick the can" with. It was his goal, and he would overcome any obstacle to make sure that he achieved it.

No one was going to get in his way…

Or at least that is what he thought until he came to the Host Club after school. Much to his shock and mortification, the British boy was once more in the Host Club room. But it wasn't just his presence there that caused such a reaction.

It was why exactly said British boy was in the Host Club.

Today the Host Club had decided to dress up as stereotypical examples of mafia gangsters.

Sitting in the middle of a group of squealing girls was Potter, with his polished shoe-clad feet placed firmly upon the table sitting in front of him. Leaning back in the chair, his cheek was pressed against his knuckles as he leaned on his elbow in the armchair. A black Armani suit with white pinstripes showed off his slender but toned body so well that it seemed as if the suit had been painted on!

A dark flush took residence on his cheek, as bright green eyes looked up towards him from beneath the rim of the black fedora placed upon his head. His lips were curled up at the corners, which much to his embarrassment caused his cock to twitch at the reminder of his wet dream. With a single finger, the Brit pushed the fedora back and revealed his face completely to the other's eyes.

"Ciaossu, Kasanoda-san."

Gaping, Kasanoda dropped his bag to the floor.

It seemed that things were going to be a lot harder than he first thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

Finally I am done with this chapter. For some reason this chapter was a bit hard for me to get out. I have no idea why, it just ended up being that way. Hopefully the next will be a lot easier. As you can see there is a bit of slash in there to tide you over till the fun really begins. I'm not sure if I should leave that in the version, but decided why the hell not. I've seen much worse.

Anyway, yeah…see you at the next update lmao!

Later,

**Pool-Sempai**


End file.
